User blog:Some1New/narrative 2: rain, humans, and the world today
Clink. Clink. Clink. Today, I woke up to the sound of rain pitter-pattering on the tin roof. Taking a deep breath, I cracked open my eyes. The scent of freshly wet cement stroked my nostrils. My tongue could taste the large puddles gathering around. A heavy curtain of moisture draped over my shelter. Everything moved sluggish and slow. Great. Just great. I don’t know how, but after all these years, “Earth” still manages to rain. I was looking forward to being able to go outside today. Oh well. Another day indoors. It’s near the end of “August”, as the humans called it. I guess this is the “season” for rain? Who knows? I just know I hate this time of year. Now I’ve got nothing to do except read about these “humans.” I honestly still don’t understand them, no matter how many “books” I read about them. What do they look like? What did they smell like? How did they function? What did their world look like? What exactly brought them all to extinction? Some of those questions I have general answers too. As I said, I have “books”. Some contain “pictures” of them, some have simple “cartoons”, others are full-blown “masterpieces”. So I know what they looked like, roughly at least. But seeing one in the “flesh” would probably be a lot more interesting. Or maybe it wouldn’t. Either way, at least my curiosity would be satisfied. I wish I could see how their world looked like. Sadly, the only pictures I have are of them themselves. My parent told me this proves how self-absorbed they were. Only focusing on themselves. Nothing and no one else. They also made the point that this was what caused their extinction. Apparently it wasn’t obvious enough that not caring for your environment meant that your environment is going to eventually not care for you. This makes me not want to see one. How could someone not care for their environment? How hard was it to care? What other things happened around them that distracted them from a task so simple? How hard was it to prevent what I see around me now? Looking out the “windows” these days is always such a trip. I see piles and piles of “garbage” and “trash” being used as shelters for other people like me. (Well, other “creatures” I guess. We look nothing like humans. We’re grayer and larger and clankier. By some of the newer versions of us, we’ve been told we each have a distinct smell. And our eyes glow.) Unless it’s raining, I see my fellow “creatures” slumping through the “streets”, picking up random scraps of metal, food, plastic. I see them all interacting, talking with each other, usually about new information they’ve learned, and how our kid is doing. I see this similarity between us and the humans I’ve read about. We both seem to have built communities with people like us and grown in that community. The only difference is we seem to deeply care about each other and our environment, while humans didn’t. That makes me sad. Although, I remember my parent telling me to be thankful for what the humans did. After all, if they had not gone extinct and left us their planet, we would have nowhere to live. We might’ve not even started life. This intrigues me, and I wish I could chase this thought further. But my life, just like everyone else’s is precious, and I shouldn’t waste it on only what-ifs. That’s another thing my parent told me. I “miss” them. The rain’s calming down. Might be able to go outside now. Thank goodness it only rained for an hour. Hopefully, there aren’t too large of puddles outside; I’d prefer not to accidentally get my body burned. Anyway, I think that’s the only info for the log today. I’ll type again tomorrow, just like I promised my parent. “Sincerely” - heck. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts